


Maldito

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: «¡Muerte a la bruja!»Jun condenó al amor de su vida a arder en la caza de brujas y merecía ser castigado.#Fictober2019: Día 9. Cat





	Maldito

Las llamas se alzaban hacia el cielo, vivas, consumiendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso, sin dejar nada sin su abrazo. El humo negro ascendía, ocupando todo a su alrededor, mezclándose con el tono rojizo del fuego. El sonido de la madera crujiendo bajo su ferocidad había acallado el eco de las voces, el vitoreo del público había dado paso al más profundo de los silencios. Expectantes, observaban como las llamas alcanzaban la piel y comenzaban a extenderse por su cuerpo. No había escapatoria, no había forma de salir de allí. Había sido condenada por un crimen que no había cometido, por ser más poderosa que los altos dirigentes de la ciudad, por ser mejor que él. Le dolía el pecho por culpa del humo y por el daño que le hacía ver a sus amigos celebrando su muerte. En el momento en el que él la sentenció al llamarla bruja, sus más allegados le dieron la espalda como si los años juntos o la cantidad de veces que se habían ayudado no fuesen suficientes.

No gritaría, no les daría ninguna satisfacción al demostrar lo mucho que dolía. Se quemaba, el calor abrasaba sus piernas mientras el olor a carne quemada se extendía por el lugar. Armándose de valor, antes de quedar cubierta por completo, giró el rostro hacia el único hombre que le había mostrado piedad. El hechicero la contemplaba desde un rincón oscuro, cumpliendo impotente su deseo de no ser salvada. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba no conjurar un hechizo que la liberase de la hoguera, pero era su orden y la cumpliría. Después de todo, había sido su mentora y no acatar su petición iba en contra de sus creencias.

— ¡Muerte a la bruja! —Gritó el alcalde para que la multitud se uniese.

Después de perder a su hijo, el hombre se había estado moviendo por el odio y por una profunda sed de venganza. Ya no le importaba la prosperidad de su pueblo, solo quería dar caza a quien le hizo desaparecer. No veía que su hijo le despreciaría si tuviese la oportunidad de contemplar en lo que se había convertido: un monstruo. Cazaba brujas y ponía precio a la cabeza de los hechiceros. El pueblo entero había sucumbido al miedo y a la avaricia. Si podían conseguir una cuantiosa suma de dinero, no les importaba vender a sus vecinos.

— ¡Salvemos al pueblo de los herejes! —Volvió a gritar sin mirar a nadie en particular, disfrutando el calor que desprendía la hoguera como si no estuviesen arrebatándole la vida a alguien.

El hechicero miró a su pueblo con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro y supo que ya no había lugar para él entre ellos. Habían matado a su mentora y acabarían con él si descubriesen a lo que se dedicaba. Apretó su capa para refugiarse del viento y del frío, ocultando el rostro del humo y del fuego. Pronto se marcharía al interior del bosque para permanecer oculto, solo aquellos que realmente le necesitasen podrían encontrarle, pero antes tenía que cumplir otra promesa.

Caminó entre la multitud, deteniéndose unos minutos ante la estatua de Seungcheol, el aclamado héroe por el que había dado comienzo esta caza de brujas. _«Ojalá no vuelvas nunca, ojalá no descubras en lo que se ha convertido tu hogar»_, deseó antes de alejarse de su imagen y de la plaza en la que se estaba realizando tan atroz acto. Con un nudo en el estómago que no quería desaparecer y lágrimas en los ojos que no pensaba derramar, buscó al culpable de aquel crimen, al hombre al que su maestra había matado y al que no le había importado traicionarle.

— Hola ¿Cómo es que no estás en la plaza? —Preguntó al entrar en su hogar y verle sentado en una silla. Miraba la chimenea con una mueca indescifrable en su rostro—. Igual que fuiste capaz de dar su nombre, deberías haber ido a ver como ardía —Escupió cada palabra con desprecio, usando sus poderes para cerrar la puerta de golpe—. ¿De verdad creías que no tendrías ningún castigo?

El hombre se giró hacia él con lentitud, mostrando un rostro que le heló la sangre al hechicero. Sus ojos habían quedado vacíos de toda expresión, sin esperanza, sin ningún atisbo de felicidad o tristeza. Miró las vendas ensangrentadas de sus manos y sus ojos se movieron por la habitación hasta encontrar un amasijo de maderas y astillas. La mesa y las sillas habían desaparecido, las había hecho añicos en un ataque de rabio. Ahora que su ira se había apaciguado, no quedaba nada de aquel ser que un día había sonreído con una seguridad que envidiaba.

— Hazlo —Susurró con la voz ronca por haber gritado—. Castígame.

—Y-yo…

La confianza que el hechicero había tenido mientras caminaba hacia su casa, dispuesto a enfrentarse a un cobarde, había desaparecido. Lo observó detenidamente esperando una explicación, algo que le indicase por qué había condenado al amor de su vida, pero no había nada. Esperó pacientemente a tener una respuesta, a poder perdonarle la vida. Cuando se hizo evidente que no obtendría nada que le permitiese perdonarle, no le quedó otro remedio que cumplir con su promesa.

— Wen Junhui, estás condenado a vagar eternamente por este mundo. Cada vez que cierres los ojos, la verás arder. Cada vez que alguien pronuncie su nombre, revivirás el castigo que tuvo. Vagarás completamente solo hasta que los dioses consideren oportuno levantar tu castigo, un hombre de noche, una sombra de día. Wen Junhui, yo te maldigo.

Silencioso como una sombra entró en la mansión sin ser percibido por nada ni por nadie. Podía sentir el poder de la magia recorriendo cada rincón y sus sentidos le indicaban que los fantasmas paseaban a sus anchas. Estirazó su cuerpo con un pequeño ronroneo antes de seguir caminando en busca del origen del sonido. Saltó sobre la repisa de la chimenea con un elegante movimiento y esquivó los objetos que la decoraban sin mucha dificultad. Maulló enfurecido cuando unos brazos lo levantaron en brazos, pero su enfado desapareció al sentir la caricia en su cabeza. Ronroneó, frotándose contra la mano y pidiendo más de esos mimos.

— Hey, hola, minino ¿Te has perdido? —Preguntó su captor con una voz tan dulce que podía competir con los mismos ángeles—. ¿Quieres comer un poco? Jeonghan —Llamó, girando su cabeza hacia la puerta—. Mira lo que he encontrado —Se giró y lo levantó de sus brazos consiguiendo un bufido en respuesta.

— Bienvenido a casa, Jun —Murmuró el recién llegado, observándole con unos ojos tan profundos como el mar.

— No me digas que es otro de tus hechizos… —Joshua abrió los ojos, mirando al felino que volvía a ronronear por sus caricias—. Jeonghan ¿A cuánta gente has hechizado a lo largo de tu vida?

— No hago nada que no me pidan —Se encogió de hombros y rascó la cabeza del gato con cariño—. Te contaré la historia algún día, te lo prometo. Ahora, démosle de comer a nuestro invitado y preparemos una habitación para él.

Durante años había estado buscándole sin éxito y temía que hubiese hecho algo temerario que le condujese a la muerte. El odio que sentía por él había desaparecido en cuanto fue capaz de descubrir por qué había condenado al amor de su vida, por qué había enviado a su mentora a la hoguera. Había querido ir a por él, ayudarle a lograr el perdón, pero como cualquier otro gato, Jun no iba a ser encontrado a menos que quisiera serlo.

Esa misma noche, un grito aterrador despertó a Jeonghan. Corriendo se apresuró a alcanzar la habitación de la que procedía, encontrándose a un hombre sentado en la cama. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, su pecho ascendía y descendía con rapidez por su respiración agitada y el colchón bajo su cuerpo tenía profundas marcas de arañazos. Incapaz de quedarse quieto, el hechicero se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda en círculos para tranquilizarle. Lo abrazó mientras le decía que todo iría bien, que le ayudaría a romper el hechizo que lo tenía preso.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciese? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? —Lo miró, esperando la respuesta que necesitaba desde que obtuvo las respuestas que necesitaba para comprender sus acciones.

— Quería ser castigado.

El gato que habitaba en él había estado vagando sin rumbo durante años. Se había convertido en la mascota de reyes, plebeyos y cortesanos. Había viajado por Europa y descubierto lo que era navegar por alta mar. Cada noche se despertaba desorientado sin saber a qué nuevo lugar le había llevado. Vivía ocultándose del resto de los humanos, aprendiendo a ser hombre de noche y a perderse de día. Sin embargo, su viaje había terminado. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser y si el gato le había conducido hasta allí, significaba el final del castigo.

Muy lejos de allí, en algún lugar de la ciudad, otro hombre se despertaba gritando. Había soñado que estaba atrapado a un poste de madera mientras el fuego le alcanzaba. A su alrededor una multitud gritaba: «¡Muerte a la bruja!».

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que ya no me queda nadie de Seventeen por presentar y si aparece alguien nuevo a partir de ahora será de otros grupos. Después del fic cortito de ayer, hoy os he traído algo más largo. Es posible que tenga más fallos que los demás porque llevo desde ayer mala y la cabeza no me da para mucho.
> 
> Espero que os guste ~


End file.
